Thoughts Unwillingly Shared
by TheSecretCharacter
Summary: A diary is found by six students. Three from Gryffindor and three from Slytherin. What will we find out about them and what will they find out about each other. R&R!
1. Meeting the Chosen Six

Thoughts Unwillingly Shared Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or places or words that seem foreign to you for they belong to the brilliant and talented JK Rowling. I am making absolutely no money from this story and I never will. I refuse to take credit for any of her work and I don't want to be sued!  
  
*** "Yes but Albus, it just doesn't seem like it would work."  
  
"Have I ever given you reason not to trust a plan of mine, Minerva?"  
  
"This could just lead to further differences between our students."  
  
"Severus, even you and Minerva have bitter feelings towards each other. Why don't we at least give it a shot?"  
  
"We can try it. I doubt it will help matters any, Albus. But we can try it. What students have you chosen to participate in this . . . . experiment?  
  
"Three from your house, Minerva, And three from yours, Severus."  
  
"I still can not agree with this. Things will only worsen."  
  
"We might as well attempt to make a difference. You will never know the outcome unless the hypothesis is tested."  
  
With that the meeting was over. Severus reluctantly picked up the three objects that lay on the Headmasters desk and with a swish of his cloak, left the large circular room, leaving it a bit more pleasant feeling. Minerva, without looking at the wise old man behind the desk, picked up the remaining three objects and followed Severus out the door and down the spiraling, moving stairs.  
  
***  
Harry Potter was finally back at school for his 6th year. It was a nice feeling to be back with his friends. Although, Harry knew that there would be troubles ahead, just like every other year. A sinking feeling crept up Harry's stomach the first time he saw his archenemy Draco Malfoy. Harry had hoped that Draco had died over the summer and was beginning to believe it was true when he didn't pay him his traditional visit on the train.  
  
As Harry went up to his dorm after the start of term feast had finished, he talked avidly with his friends Ron and Hermione. Surprisingly, the famous trio had spent a whole summer away from each other and it had been hell for all of them. Finally they reached Gryffindor tower and decided to go their separate ways to bed. Ron and Harry slowly climbed the staircase to the 6th year boys' dorms, while Hermione took the staircase to the girls' dorms.  
  
Quickly, Harry undressed and jumped into bed. He would have been asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow had his head hit the pillow instead of what it did hit. A loud clunk announced Harry's change of direction from down to bolt upright. Where his head should have been was a mahogany colored book.  
  
***  
Draco Malfoy could not determine whether he was relieved or not to go back to school. Home was bad. Lucius Malfoy was now in Azkaban so his mother was in fits nearly every second of the day. Ministry workers came to their house at least once a week to look for any dark artifacts. And they found a good deal of them. Yes, they had found enough to ruin the Malfoy's good reputation and Draco had to blame it all on his father. But then, school would be no better, would it? Draco would no longer be able to walk around as the son of a respected man. Instead, he would walk around as the son of a Death Eater.  
  
Whether he liked it or not, Draco had to return to school for his 6th year. Yes, he got pointed at and whispers followed him all the way up to his four poster bed. However, when he pulled back the curtains to his personal sanctuary, he found a handsome book looking up at him from his pillow.  
  
***  
Hermione Granger was elated to be back in school in her first year of NEWT classes. She had passed every one of her OWLs with O's. Of course, it wasn't only academics that appealed to the smart girl. She was also excited to be back with her two best friends. Oh, how much she had missed them over the summer. Although they had written to each other over the summer, she knew it must have been a harder summer for the other two than they wished to expose by owl. She saw it in their eyes when they embraced on platform 9 3/4.  
  
In the muggle world it was hard to hear about everything that was going on with the Dark Lord. Now that he had publicly returned it was easier to read about it in the Daily Prophet, but it was not the same as being able to talk about it with people who actually knew about it as she had been able to do the previous summer.  
  
As Hermione retired to bed on her first night back she found her self staring down at a book on her pillow that Hermione had not read before. Or if she had she didn't know because it had no title or author to recognize on the cover.  
  
***  
Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin, was overwhelmed to be going back to her second home. Of course, she had cried while leaving her mother like she had at the beginning of every year since she started Hogwarts. The girl had no reason to hate home. She lived with her mother and visited her father on weekends. They were both wonderful people on her eyes. Truth be told, they spoiled the child rotten.  
  
Pansy was happy to be back at school with her gang of friends and of course, all the boys. Especially Draco Malfoy. Pansy had tried sending him letters several times that summer but she received no responses. This offended the girl slightly, but not much. As Pansy climbed into bed that night she was greeted by a book that fell open to floor. The pages were all blank.  
  
***  
Ronald Weasley had spent a boring summer at the Burrow. He had been happy when visiting his brothers at their new joke shop but quite depressed when forced to stay home and watch Ginny while his parents were at work for either the Ministry or the order of the Phoenix. A few times his parents had taken him to visit his prat of a brother for the first time in a year. He was once again speaking to the family but his siblings would not forgive him for his hostility from the previous year.  
  
Ron was half-heartedly looking forward to another year of Quidditch. The year before he had won Gryffindor the house cup but it was only the last game that he actually showed any talent. The team, which now consisted of only Harry, Katie, and himself, was now in need of four team members.  
  
Ron and Harry departed for bed on the first night, and on his pillow he found a small brown book that he did not recognize. He opened it up and all the pages were completely blank.  
  
***  
Blaise Zabini lived with his father over the summer. His mother had been a Death Eater and was killed by the Dark Lord himself. Since then, his entire family had been against the Dark Lord. Blaise had only one friend to return to at school and that was Evan Nott. Evan's father was a Death Eater who had been caught by the Ministry at the end of the previous year. Not unlike Blaise, Evan opposed to anything Dark Lord and always had. This, Blaise supposed, was why they were such close friends.  
  
Because of his father being in Azkaban, the duo had not been able to spend time together over the summer. Optimistic Blaise was not bothered by this. To him, it would feel better going back to Hogwarts knowing you would be able to make up for lost time with his best friend. However, after a last conversation for the night, Blaise found himself troubled with a strange book that he had opened on his bed. He soon found out that it was indeed a diary!  
  
***  
  
Yeah . . .no duh! Thanks for reading. Sorry if it sucked. If I get enough flames I won't continue the story! Whatever. Review. Next Chapter: More about the diary. What Harry writes. 


	2. How Harry Responds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as it belongs to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling. Don't sue me please for I am young and will break down and cry. My parents would make me pay for it!  
  
To my Reviewers-  
  
Pansyfan: I'm glad you liked it! The layout changes, as you will see if you read this chapter. Sorry 'bout that mindless mistake but my brain was not on the story at the time. If anyone else was wondering what "Evan opposed to anything Dark Lord" (stupid of me really) meant, I simply meant that Evan was opposed to the Dark Lord and anything having to do with the Dark Lord. I understand that my story has some flaws but I'll try and sort them out! Thanx!  
  
Youbreakmyheart: I'm glad that you like my weird plot! (:  
  
Thoughts Unwillingly Shared Chapter 2!  
  
Harry stared at the book on his pillow while rubbing his head where it had hit the book. 'What the bloody hell is this doing on my pillow?' he questioned himself. He was quite irritated that an intruder on his soft warm bed was stopping him from going into a deep sleep. With much aggravation, he snatched the book off of his red pillowcase and stared at it with looks that could kill. Finally, after many hateful looks at the inanimate object, Harry opened it up and flipped the pages to look for where the writing began. He had turned at least seven pages before he realized that every page was blank. Just to make sure, he shuffled through the book using his thumb. When he had finally settled that it was indeed a diary his heart began to beat faster and his stomach seemed to do a few flips before deciding to settle down in the wrong place. Harry's last experience with a diary was not a good one.  
  
In case it was a diary like the last, Harry took the quill from his pocket that he had been using to figure out a crossword puzzle in 'The Quibbler' and began to write on the first page.  
  
'My name is' Harry paused for a second and thought better of writing his name. Instead he settled on 'Neville Longbottom'.  
  
He waited about a minute for his writing to fade or the diary to write back and when neither did as he had dreaded them to do he wrote again.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
Still nothing happened. Harry began to realize that the diary did not have someone's memories concealed in it and felt quite silly. He also began to wonder where the diary had come from. 'Probably a present from Dobby' Harry decided 'nice change from his usual gift of socks'. With that, he averted his attention to the diary itself and started to write in it after scribbling out his attempts to make conversation with it.  
  
'I have never had a diary before because they seemed quite feminine to me. That, and because the Dursleys never really thought I would have anything interesting to write about. To make Dobby feel good (if this is from Dobby), I'll say that it was mainly the latter.  
  
'Today is my first day back at Hogwarts for 6th year. I must say, I am looking forward to this year as opposed to summer. Dudley and his friends left me alone through most of it. Every once in a while they would crack their knuckles when near me. I think that Dudley might have told them about me being a "freak" because they usually wouldn't have left me alone like they did. Although, if he had done that they probably would have stopped coming around because they would think he was a nutter.  
  
'I'm glad that I can be back at school with my friends as well. All summer I had to mourn alone over my godfather's death. Back at school, at least I can be with my friends and occupy myself with schoolwork to keep my mind off of Sirius. I suppose I'm still half-expecting him to just come back alive or even as a ghost but I have been assured many times that he is gone. It hurts though. It really does. I'm just happy that the Ministry is back on our side and captured those damned Death Eaters that destroyed my last hopes of a family. Especially Lucius Malfoy. Bet his sons not too happy about that. He probably looked up to his father for being such a powerful dark wizard but what he didn't realize was that he was just another one of Voldemort's deadly puppets! Stupid Malfoy, always thinking so highly of his family. I'm glad that their family is almost as ruined as mine. I don't feel sorry for him a bit. Not after what he has said about Ron's, Hermione's, and my family. Well, I'm off to bed. Honestly, I can't believe I would waste my precious sleeping time with this! -Harry Potter'  
  
Harry marked his place with the blue strap dangling from the spine of the diary, closed it, and set it on his bedside table. He then flopped into bed and fell asleep to the snores of the four boy's surrounding him. But what he didn't realize was that it was rather three people snoring than four.  
  
Sooo sorry it's short! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Go easy on me though because I recently deleted one of my other stories because of a few quite rude flames.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: What Draco Malfoy writes. 


	3. What Draco Writes

Disclaimer- NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING belongs to me. "Harry Potter" is a magnificent book that belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me!  
  
Thoughts Unwillingly Shared  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the book that was propped up on his pillow. 'Damn.' He thought, 'Pansy must have gotten here before me. Why won't she just leave me alone?' With tired arms, Draco picked up the book and opened it up in about the middle of the book. Instantly, he could tell that it was a diary. 'Why would she give me a diary?' Draco wondered. He had walked halfway over to the window to chuck it out into the sea of night before he remembered what someone had told him back at Malfoy Manor. Surprising himself, Draco lay down on his bed and took someone's advice for once.  
  
'Usually I wouldn't write in a diary for fear of what it would do to my already sabotaged reputation but I think I can manage keeping it a secret.' He wrote in the handsome diary, 'Back at home, during the beginning of summer, my mother ordered a personal therapist to come to our house and talk to me about my father. Stupid waste of time was what I thought. I refused to speak to him but he did give me one piece of advice. He told me that I should write my feelings down in some sort of journal. Of course, I didn't pursue this advice because I was not about to ask my mother for a diary! In fact, I had completely forgotten about it until just now when I found this diary on my bed. I think that Pansy left it for me. I don't understand why the ugly pug won't just leave me alone. Sure, it was nice having a fan for my first four years here, but honestly, can't she take a hint? I've been trying to shake her off since last year and she is still sending me owls and passing me notes, which I obviously ignore.  
  
'I don't even know why I'm so upset this year. I hated my father. Of course, I did look up to him. He was a respected man and still is by some. I respected him. But then, if I hadn't I would probably find myself on the floor screaming or if I was lucky I would just have a bruise across my face. I learned fast as a child and my mother learned fast too. I don't really know how they ever loved each other. Sometimes I think they still do. My mother cries an awful lot. I hate it! I suppose it might be because he has ruined our family and we now have the Ministry of Magic searching our home all the time. My father has put us in one hell of a position. Even though I never really felt a love for my father, I'm still going to kill Potter. He is the real reason my life has been ruined. Damned Potter gets more fame while my reputation slumps and I get dirty looks from everyone who used to respect me. Potter has taken my dignity away. I can't confront him or anyone else for that matter anymore. The only people I have are those whose parents are death eaters as well, those who are planning on joining the Dark Lord's side, and my stupid follower Pansy. Potter has the whole school on his side now. The whole school except Slytherin. Or at least most of us. Even though they may not accept me, they still won't fall into "Saint" Potter's trap. Perhaps they will begin to accept me more later when they realize that my loyalties lay with my house.'  
  
Draco stopped writing, closed up the diary, and hid it under his mattress. He certainly did not want anyone finding out that he had a diary and he did not want anyone to read it either. Perhaps it would help him cope with the disasters that were taking place in his life. He didn't really know, but he had to admit that it felt good to express his feelings. After shaking out his hand to get rid of the writer's cramp, he climbed under his covers and lay awake, thinking about his life. There seemed to be so much that he wanted to write. Sure, his life had never been the best, but he was not used to it being this bad. For his whole life he could only remember people wanting to be his friend, wanting to be him, with the exception of Potter that is. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't this just happen to someone who wasn't so important?  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Sorry it was so short. Now, there's a little button down there that says "Go". Just press that with the little arrow on your comp. Screen and leave me a review! Thank you!  
  
Next Chapter: Hermione!!! 


	4. Hermione's Entry

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it! If I did own Harry Potter I would be filthy rich and I am not!  
  
Thought Unwillingly Shared  
  
Chapter four!  
  
Hermione stared down at the mahogany colored book on her bed with a confused expression playing its way across her brow. Finally, after many thoughts had chased themselves around her mind as to what the little book was, she picked it up to examine it. Noticing that each page was blank, Hermione decided that it must be a diary. 'Now how in Merlin's name did this get here?' she wondered. Considering her latest conclusion, and since she was unaware of where it came from, she began to take more precaution while examining the diary. There was absolutely no writing anywhere on it; none on the cover, none on any of the pages, not even any dates like there had been on Riddle's diary. Feeling rather silly for jumping to conclusions about it being dark in some way, Hermione decided that it must be from Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick. Both seemed the type to give her a gift at the beginning of the year. But just in case, Hermione decided to keep the feelings she wrote in the diary about things that had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. She would only write about less important things, just in case it might end up in the wrong hands.  
  
Like many other girls, Hermione had kept a diary before. In fact, Hermione had kept a dairy all throughout her life before she found out she was a witch. Once she started Hogwarts, however, she found that she no longer had time to write about frivolous things such as boys and how she felt about being made fun of for her bushy hair and bucked teeth. At Hogwarts there were far more important things to write about yet it seemed that time would slip away between her fingers. That was why, in her first week at Hogwarts, she had decided to no longer keep a diary. 'Yet, it would be a shame to waste this new diary,' She had thought while holding the beautiful, leather bound book in her hands, 'Especially if someone had the decency to go out a buy it for me.' Without any extra thought, Hermione plopped down on her four poster bed and began writing.  
  
'Dear Diary, It has been quite a while since I have written but now, with this beautiful new book, I don't think I will be able to contain myself. I have so much that I should be able to write about to make up for the past six years. Unfortunately, I won't be able to write about a lot of it, although I can't write why. When I first found out that I was a witch I couldn't believe it and now, in my sixth year, I don't think I could have managed to live the rest of my life as a muggle! Actually, I probably could, but if I had known that I was a witch then, I would have been distraught to not be able to use my powers. I do like it here at Hogwarts a lot, but there are certain things that rankle me so much. For one, the fact that there is really no competition as far as academics goes. Of course, Harry is far ahead of me in DADA class, but aside from that, I can't find anyone who competes with me and that bothers me. Another thing that irks me is the stupid discrimination that certain people have against muggle-borns. It appears that certain purebloods, especially Slytherins, seem to think that brains don't matter in the world of witches and wizards. In the muggle world, however, you do get the one or two people that are like that, yet it is only the shallowest of people.  
  
'I'm actually a bit frightened this year because it is the year before N.E.W.T.'s! On the other hand, I passed all my O.W.L.'s with flying colors. The exams really weren't that challenging. But the N.E.W.T. exams will be far more difficult. I don't really know what I will do after Hogwarts though. I suppose it would be nice to work for the ministry in some way. Last year I told professor McGonagall that I wanted to be one of the witches that explains our world to the parents of muggle-borns but I think that I have changed my mind.  
  
'I hope that I will be able to find myself a boyfriend this year. That thing I had going with Victor just didn't seem to work out. I never saw him and he hardly ever wrote to me. Perhaps it would be better to be involved with someone at school instead. I'm thinking of someone in particular, but I wouldn't write it hear only because I'm incredibly disgusted with myself for it. Well, I best be off to sleep. First day of term to look forward to in the morning.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger'  
  
Hermione closed the book and got into bed. Ahead of her was a fresh new year at Hogwarts. Despite her excitement, Hermione dozed off quite quickly. 


End file.
